


Consume the Dragon

by mooncat_1983 (blazkodog)



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Implied digestion, Same size vore, feet first, how many tags am i gonna put here??, kitana (but as a mention), slight angst, struggling prey, vore w/out plot, willing to unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazkodog/pseuds/mooncat_1983
Summary: Ermac's hunger had been rampant lately, but he may have found a solution.





	Consume the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this from my tmi account on another site.
> 
> enjoy while u can :3

“So, uh… You’re saying I’ll be alright in there?”  
“We promise, you will be fine.” Ermac vowed, “Now strip. We are growing hungry…”  


Liu Kang began to hesitantly take off his pants, his heart beating with anxiousness as he strips further down. Liu still wasn’t sure about this even if he said he was going to be okay. Still, it’s worth a shot trying. After taking off what was the majority of his clothing, Liu bashfully looked at Ermac and asked, “…Do I do anything else?”  


Ermac just nodded and pointed at the bed, most likely instructing him to lay down on it. Liu did as he was told and laid his body on to the mattress.“Next comes our favorite part.” Ermac enthused as he looked on hungrily, “Now try and relax, or else this will not work well for you and us…”  
He then began to raise his hand, which glowed a faint green, and began to levitate him off of the bed. Liu himself was bound under Ermac’s telekinesis as his knees and arms felt like they were tied together. He felt his heart pick up speed, most likely from the nervousness this situation was making him feel. Regardless, he did his best to keep calm as his fate awaits ahead of him. 

Ermac then brought Liu Kang towards him and opened his maw as much as possible before entering Liu’s bare feet into his mouth. Ermac knew he made the right choice in eating him as he tasted a savory flavor with hints of spice, which made the dragon fighter very delectable. He continued on pushing more of Liu into his mouth and gulping down whatever he can.  
Liu’s heart raced with intensity as he tried to stay calm watching Ermac swallow him up to his hips. Who knows if he’s able to survive in his stomach, let alone being eaten alive? His train of thought was gone, however, when Ermac started struggle with getting his hips into his throat. This made Liu blush lightly with embarrassment. Were his hips really that big? Sure, he may have gained a few pounds but he didn’t think it’d affected his hips! Without warning, Ermac had swallowed hard enough to not only get Liu’s hips down but to also send down half of his chest and arms into his hot stomach, startling Liu and leaving his head and shoulders to be out in the open. It was at that moment where Liu was starting to have seconds thoughts on the situation, but it was too late as Ermac was already up to his neck and he was biting lightly at it.  


“W-wait!! Stop! I changed my mind!! Please let me go!!” Liu started to scream out, tears almost filling his eyes from the amount of terror overwhelming him. Ermac didn’t care for this as he pushed the fighter’s head further into his maw, closing off all light from his prey and leaving only a single ribbon from his headband and a few strands of hair to slurp up. Finally, Ermac had swallowed the last parts of his meal hard enough to send him down and exhaled deeply. His meal was hard to get down, especially with the panicking at the end, but he got him down with ease and is currently residing in his distended gut. What will happen to Liu Kang for that he doesn’t know for sure, or really care, what only matters was how good he tasted for a fighter and that Ermac had him all to himself as food, and nothing more.  


Liu Kang was on the near edge of panicking and crying for help hoping that someone would come and help him. He was starting to feel more cramped as the damp, jade walls of Ermac’s stomach tighten around him, squishing and kneading him all around his body. It especially didn’t help that the heat and gastric gases made it unbearable for him, it was almost making him suffocate. Liu Kang made an attempt to speak to Ermac from within his unlit stomach, despite the fact that the gurgling and his wavering voice would eventually render him inaudible, uttering only a few words.  


“Er-Ermac…” Liu began loudly, ableit with a weak wearing in his voice, “please…let me out…”Ermac heard Liu’s pleas from his stomach, which made him nothing more than chuckle and replied, “Liu. We said we were hungry, didn’t we?” 

“Y-yes, but-” 

“Then keep quiet and know your role as food for us! It would make this process much easier…”  


What process was Ermac going on about?  
“P-Process…?” Liu Kang stammered.“Did you not know? You are going to be digested soon.”  


Hearing those words coming out from his mouth made Liu’s blood freeze with fear. He must be joking around, right? He had to be at this point! Liu Kang’s whole body began to shake as he attempted to frantically punch and kick his way out, praying that one punch would make Ermac throw him up and out. All it did, however, was made him laugh.  


“Your attempts in trying to get out are futile!” Ermac retorted, “We would rather stop trying at this point if we were you!” 

“NOOO!! L-LET ME OUT, NOW!!” Liu screamed with a mix of fear, agony, and rage. 

“Scream and shout all you can, you are nothing but a meal for us…” Liu’s punching and kicking started to slow down as he grew tired but he wasn’t backing down.  
“Can you imagine, Liu Kang?” Ermac then began, “How do you think Kitana must have feel that you have been missing for such a long time?”  


Upon hearing that, Liu felt his heart drop to his chest and tears swell up in his eyes as Ermac’s dark gut tightened and leaked acidic juices around him.  


“Ki-tana..?” he heard himself weep out. 

“Yes. Kitana, The love of your life? How do you think she would feel knowing you have been rendered into a helpless meal of meat?”  


Liu Kang couldn’t help but now sob quietly. Oh, dear Kitana. She must’ve been so heartbroken and so worried. He’d promised her that he’d come back. Now he’ll never get the chance. Liu Kang felt himself closing his eyes and slumping back against the stomach walls, which leaked more juices that dissolved him piece by piece, and learned to accept his fate as food.  


Ermac sat on the edge of the bed whilst listening to his gut churning and gurgling away Liu, who has now been rendered food, and rubbed it with care.“We are more than happy to learn your fate, food.” he mused towards it which only made a singular noise in response as the fighter remained motionless in his gut.


End file.
